vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Caroline
The relationship between the human doppelgänger/cured vampire, Elena Gilbert and the vampire, Caroline Forbes. They met in their childhood and have always been close, even despite Caroline's former jealousy of Elena. They are also best friends with Bonnie Bennett. In season one, Caroline started to date Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, but suspected he was still in love with Elena until it finally became clear that he had moved on. When Caroline became a vampire, she and Elena grew closer while Bonnie temporarily ended her friendship with Caroline. However, Elena and Caroline's relationship became tense after Elena broke up with Stefan, Caroline's best friend, following her transformation into a vampire, especially when she began a relationship with his brother, Damon. Elena was outraged when she discovered Caroline had told Stefan of her and Damon's relationship before they were ready. After Damon used the sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off in order to help her deal with the death of her brother Jeremy, she confronted Caroline about her betrayal and bested her in a fight after Elena threatened her mother. In a lapse of pettiness, the still humanity-free Elena stole Caroline's prom dress, and Caroline eventually let Stefan and Damon proceed with their plan to torture her into regaining her humanity, though she was more reluctant to do so than Bonnie. After getting her humanity back, Elena, who was dealing with the return of the guilt and grief regarding the death of her brother, took some time before she was able to apologize to Caroline for her actions, but the two were able to rebuild their relationship over the summer before they left for college. At Whitmore, Elena and Caroline shared a room together in the dorms, and they were later joined by Bonnie after she was made the Anchor to the Other Side and was able to interact with the living world again. Though Caroline continued to make snarky comments about Elena's relationship with Damon, Elena took it all in stride, even occasionally returning the snark by bringing up Caroline's off-and-on boyfriend Tyler. When Damon noticed Elena's uncharacteristic behavior after his transformation into an Augustine Vampire, it was Caroline who eventually put the pieces together and realized Elena had been possessed by Katherine using a Passenger spell just before her own body died of old age. After the Travelers cast the Magic Purification Spell, which destroyed the Other Side and indirectly resulted in the deaths of Bonnie and Damon, Caroline dropped out of school for a brief time, though she and Elena remained close friends. It was even Elena who convinced Caroline to return to Whitmore for their sophomore year and tried her best to help Caroline through her mother's illness and subsequent death. However, the tables were turned when Caroline chose to turn off her humanity to deal with it, causing a reversal of roles where Elena was the one urging Caroline to come back and coming up with schemes to help speed up the process while Caroline fought back with violence. However, once Stefan managed to get through to Caroline and convince her to turn on her humanity, Caroline apologized to her best friends for her actions, which Elena accepted without question. Unfortunately, their reunion was short-lived, as the Gemini Coven leader Malachai Parker, desperate to get even with Bonnie and Damon for leaving him behind in the 1903 Prison World, put Elena into a magically-induced suspended animation that linked her sleep to Bonnie's life. As a result, Elena would only wake from her deep slumber if Bonnie died. Unwilling to let her friend die for her once again, Elena had one last reunion with Caroline and Bonnie using the former's vampire dream manipulation, during which time she made her two best friends promise to journal the next half-dozen decades so that when she awoke, she could read it all as though she were actually there. Caroline stayed true to this promise, and has continued to write a journal just for Elena in the months following Kai's curse. In Season Eight, Elena and Caroline reunite after Elena awakens from her sleeping curse. They are currently sister-in-laws being Caroline married Stefan shortly before he died and Elena later married Damon after she woke up. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= In Pilot, Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw Elena Gilbert on the first day of school after Elena's parents had been killed in a car crash. During the back to school party, she found new guy Stefan Salvatore and flirtatiously invited him to go on a walk with her, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She then told Bonnie Bennett that it was a competition, with Elena. Later Caroline starts dating with Damon, Stefan's brother, who begins to manipulate her and feed on her. Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush Elena off. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her, mad she had revealed something to Elena. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, knowing that was the only way to stop him. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of her brush with death finally got to her. Caroline grew closer to Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, and sought Elena's permission before she began dating him. Elena gave Caroline a vervain necklace to protect her. When Bonnie left town briefly following her grandmother's death, Elena and Caroline grew closer. Caroline began acting insensitive toward Elena again when they competed for Miss Mystic Falls, however later encouraged her not to drop out and began encouraging her. When Caroline won, Elena was the first one she hugged and was very happy for her. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Eight= In I Was Feeling Epic Elena reunites with Caroline and tells her that Stefan got Caroline's message and confessed his everlasting love for Caroline before passing out. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Eight= Trivia *Both Caroline and Elena are/were vampires and were both turned by Damon's blood. **Caroline was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine in The Return. She completed her transformation by drinking from a blood bag in Brave New World. **Elena was drowned by Rebekah in The Departed. She completed her transformation by drinking from a guard in Growing Pains. *They were both turned to serve some sort of purpose to an Original. **Katherine killed Caroline for Klaus to use as the vampire in the sacrifice. **Rebekah killed Elena because her life was linked to Alaric's and she needed to kill him to protect her family. * They are best friends with Bonnie. They are also each best friends and wives with a Salvatore brother. ** Damon is Elena's best friend and husband. ** Stefan was Caroline's best friend and husband (before his death). *They were briefly enemies in season four like they originally were in the novels. *They have both dated Matt, Damon and Stefan. **Caroline married Stefan in We're Planning a June Wedding. **Elena married Damon in I Was Feeling Epic. *They both dated and had sex with Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore. **They both had kissed and/or briefly dated Liam Davis. *Their mothers Liz and Miranda were very close friends. *In the books, Elena is more like Caroline in the series. *Both of them have already kissed an Original. **Elena kissed Elijah Mikaelson. **Caroline kissed Klaus Mikaelson. *Both of them, at least once, turned off their humanity. Elena turned her humanity off in Season Four. Caroline turned her humanity off in Season Six. **They seem to become enemies when either one shuts their humanity switch off. **They both turned their humanities off due to the deaths of their loved ones. Gallery |-|Season One= 101-013~Elena-Caroline.png 101~Elena-Carolina.jpg 101-014-Elena-Bonnie-Caroline-MFHS.png 101~Elena~Stefan-Carolina.png 103-068~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 103-069-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 1x03-Friday Night Bites (26).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (8).jpg 103-109~Elena-Caroline.png 103-110-Elena~Caroline.png 104-134-1-Elena-Caroline.jpg 104-134-Elena-Caroline.png 104-136-1-Elena~Caroline.jpg 104-136-2-Elena-Caroline.jpg 104-136-3~Elena-Caroline.png 104-136-4~Elena-Caroline.png 104-136~Elena-Caroline.png 104-137-1~Elena-Caroline.png 104-154-1-Elena-Caroline.png 104-154-Elena-Caroline.png 104-155-1-Elena-Caroline.jpg 104-155-1-Elena-Caroline.png 105-065~Elena-Caroline.png 105-066-Elena~Caroline.png Care-Elena 1x5.jpg Caroline and Elena 1x5.jpg 1x09-History Repeating (22).jpg Elen-Caro-Bon_1x9.png The-Vampire-Diaries-S01E09-History-Repeating-Promo-Image-7.jpg Caro-Elena_1x9.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_1x9.png Elena_and_Caroline_1x12.png Elena_and_Caroline_in_1x12.png Normal_TVD112015.jpg Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png Normal_113003.jpg Vd114b_1296b-jpg-7f8ee55f-t3.jpg Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16...png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16.png Caroline-and-elena-picture.jpg Normal_tvd16car.jpg 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg Normal_mmf003.jpg tumblr_lk2kij41KW1qhj1ouo1_500.jpg 005756403d3.jpg Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg 1-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-20467075-2048-1365.jpg 321825.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_1x19.jpg Elena_and_Caroline_1x19.jpg Founders_day.jpg|Elena and Caroline in Founder's day. MissMysticFallsFloat.jpg Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Elena_and_caroline24545485.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_565.jpg 01~19.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg tumblr_lk6jcl6xDS1qfemwdo1_500.jpg Normal_094.jpg Normal_167.jpg Normal_254.jpg Normal_090.jpg Normal_093.jpg Normal_183_xoxox.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X05_Kill.jpg Tumblr_lj6pwi4orx1qhrp07o1_500.jpg Tumblr_la0a7nP95M1qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_lwg2xt1idq1ql0wkao1_500.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x05-kill_33x8p_19onrk.jpg Normal_283.jpg Normal_299.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-2x5-Kill-Or-Be-Killed-candice-accola-16386759-1280-720.jpg Normal_391.jpg Normal_424.jpg CarolineyElena.png Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Normal_209_xoxoxxox.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_2x9.jpg Caroline-Elena_2x9.jpg Normal_096.jpg Katerina011.png 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-005.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest...png 2.22-004.jpg 222VampireDiaries004.jpg tumblr_lkby5niUWp1qfemwdo1_500.jpg Normal_044.jpg |-|Season Three= 301VampireDiaries0627.jpg 301VampireDiaries1008.jpg 301VampireDiaries1012.jpg 301VampireDiaries1226.jpg 301VampireDiaries1247.jpg 301VampireDiaries1281.jpg WYAP10.png WYAP08.png 936full-the-vampire-diaries-screenshot-Elena-andCar.jpg Tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-11.png tumblr_m5oqjxqcVb1qfkvk4o1_500.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-33.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg tumblr_lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1_500.jpg 304VampireDiaries0468.jpg 304VampireDiaries0469.jpg 3.05-3.jpg Bonnie,_Caroline_and_Elena_3x6.jpg Bon-Care-Ele_3x6.png Caroline-Elena_3x6.png Care-Elena_3x6..png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png VD311B0091b-4174962031275148920.jpg Our-town-photo_1.jpg BOTD_(2).jpg Care-Elena_3x13.jpg Caroline-Elen_3x13.jpg Elena_and_Caroline_3x13..png Elena_and_Caroline_3x13.-.png Normal_037_ball_.jpg Tvd-recap-all-my-children-27.jpg SC2.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg SC4.jpg SC5.jpg SC7.jpg Sc9.jpg Sc17.jpg Sc20.jpg Tmmo_27.jpg Caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg TVD726.jpg Elena-Care_3x21.jpg Elena-Care_3x21...jpg Elena_and_Caroline.jpg 3x22-carel.jpg |-|Season Four= Elena_and_Caroline_4x2.jpg Elena-Care_4x2.jpg tvdcarolineelena4x02.png Tumblr_mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo2_1280.png 61976_298366843608560_2059109701_n.jpg 29360_298367213608523_340299907_n.jpg Elena_stare.png Tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2_1280.png Tumblr_mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o1_1280.png 408-0019.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_16~2.png Normal_Sans_titre_13~3.png Caroline-Elen_4x8.jpg 408-0032.jpg 408-0033.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_26~1.png Tumblr_men32d3gC11qf8u52o6_1280.png Tumblr_men32d3gC11qf8u52o3_1280.png 408-0071.jpg 408-0076.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-34.jpg|Elena and Caroline in 4x08 Elena_and_Caroline_4x8.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_4x8.jpg VD410HD_0762.jpg TVD410B_0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD_410C_0177b.jpg-9431774e-t3.jpg Tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg DSCE.jpg Ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_4x16_BringItOn_2140.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-45.jpg 3x19-02.jpg Caroline_prom_dress.jpg Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg S030a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-23.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-22.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-09.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-18.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-05.jpg Carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg Graduation_promotional.jpg 249188_523290474395921_107397654_n.jpg 947116_523289907729311_2008272976_n.jpg |-|Season Five= 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg tvd4-1387560729.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_5x1..jpg Elena_and_Caroline_in_5x1.png Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg vampire-diaries-season-5-i-know-what-you-did-last-summer-photos-4.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg Elena-Care_5x1.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena_and_Care_hug_5x2.jpg Elena_and_Care_hug_5x2...jpg Caroline_and_Elena.png caroline-hugs-elena-at-bonnies-funeral.jpg caroline-and-elena-bonnies-funeral.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline elena-and-caroline.jpg Caroline-Bonnie_and_Elena_5x7.jpg Caroline and Elena 5x8..png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg Elena-Caroline_5x18.png Ele-Care_5x18.png Elena-_Care_in_5x18.png Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Resident6.jpg Caroline_and_Elena_in_5x18.png Caroline-Elena_5x18.png Caro-Enzo-Elena_5x18.png Caroline,_Enzo_and_Elena_5x18.png Elena-Caroline-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Elena_5x20.png Caroline_and_Elena_5x20.png Caroline.Elena.5.20.png Tvd5x22 9..jpg Tvd5x22 8.jpg Elena-Liv-Caroline-Luke_5x22.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_5.22-.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_5.22...png Elena-Caroline-Bonnie_5x22.png Elena_and_Caroline_5x22.png Elena_and_Caroline_5x22...png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png Caro-Elena-Stefan_5.22.png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png |-|Season Six= 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-74-ElenaCaroline.png 601-75-ElenaCaroline.png 603-006-Caroline-Elena-Bonnie Photo.jpg 603-007-Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-010~Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-066-Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-068~Matt~Tyler-Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-069~Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-117-Caroline~Elena.jpg 603-119-Elena-Caroline~Jeremy.jpg 603-121-Elena-Caroline.jpg 603-122-Elena-Caroline-Jeremy.jpg 603-136~Caroline-Elena.jpg B0-f2dlCYAEEPDp.jpg 6X07-18-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-60-CarolineElenaJo.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-59-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-62-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-63-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X15-32-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-33-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-67-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-73-CarolineElena.png 6X15-74-CarolineElena.png 6X15-96-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-97-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-98-ElenaCaroline.png 6X21-17-ElenaCaroline.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png 6X22-89-CarolineBonnieElena.png 6X22-90-CarolineElenaBonnie.png 6X22-91-CarolineElena.png 6X22-92-CarolineElena.png 6X22-93-ElenaCarolineBonnie.png |-|Season Eight= 816-144-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 816-145~Elena~Bonnie-Caroline.png 816-154~Elena-Caroline.png 816-155-Elena~Caroline.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship